no matter what
by emina15
Summary: Even if I have to keep it from my parents. I have to play against him, one last time, in hoping to bring him back. If it means I have to stop playing again, then so be it. Even, even if I have to lie. No matter what, I want him to love basketball again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again…**

**I got this idea, after watching the 18****th**** episode of the Kuroko no Basuke series…**

**Hope you like it…**

**This is about how Kuroko, concealed her gender until the after the match of Too high.**

**They thought that Kuroko was a boy, with a feminine figure…**

**The only one who knew about her real gender are Aida Riko and Momoi Satsuki, the Aida family is very close with Kuroko's father. Momoi's family is very close with Kuroko's Mother.**

**As always, this is a Fem! Kuroko fic…**

**As always, Akashi is Kuroko's cousin. But Akashi knew Kuroko was a boy his all life.**

**So what happened to Kuroko, for him to become a girl?**

**Summary: Even if I have to it from my parents. I have to play against him, one last time, in hoping to bring **_**him**_** back. Even if it means I have to stop playing again, then so be it. Even, if I have to lie. No matter what, I want him to love basketball again.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

They left me behind.

They don't need me anymore.

_He_ doesn't need me anymore.

Maybe, this is what I get for not telling them the truth.

That I am really a girl.

I was born as a boy, but I had a feminine face.

I was always weak, always dreaming if I will be able to play basketball like my father was. He was an ex-pro basketball player; he retired to be a well-known Doctor.

I had met Sei, before we attended Pre-school, he was very protective of me, but my family suddenly decided to move abroad, leaving him behind.

He must have forgotten me, since he didn't recognize me at all.

Sei, is my cousin from my father's side, his mother is my father's younger sister.

His father is my father's best friend since they were kids.

When I suddenly got sick in Pre-school, I was immediately examined by my father; it shocked us that I was really a female that being a boy as holding me back.

I had no choice, so I choose to change.

After the change, I had immediately excelled in every sport that I was weak at.

Basketball is my favourite sports, I had even beaten my father a few times, and that Sei used to have trouble with.

On the year that I was about to enter Middle school, something happened to me, that I had to conceal everything, that I was weak again, we moved back to Japan, in hoping that I won't give up.

But with Sei there, I made a condition that I was to hide my gender.

Luckily, I had met Satsuki, before the start of the school; she knows my gender, but not everything about me.

We immediately became friends, she always tells me about his idiot friend that I can't help but laugh at.

Luckily for me, my parents are well known, so the school agreed to having me as a male student there.

When I first met Aomine-kun, he was quite scared of me, believing I was a ghost.

I had fun playing with him, but I was limited in my every move. I was weak again.

I decided to quit basketball, then and there, but he tried to persuade me from stopping, I was about to say that I have to stop but was cut off by the entrance of the other regulars.

I wasn't really surprised to know that Sei became a captain, not really angry at him for forgetting about me; after all we were just kids.

He had seen my potential, as a pass specialist, even though I concealed my real abilities.

I had never told him, that I was his cousin and he had never asked why I was so familiar to him.

Everything was going great until our third year of Middle school.

Everyone had change, especially _him_.

He had started to hate basketball, he left me behind, he no longer the person that I love, but still, I can never really hate him.

I resolved myself, if I had to play against him in order to bring him back, then so be it.

I want him back.

Until I stopped everything, no matter what I had to do, so I left, without telling them, were I was going to High school.

I had been waiting, and now I am standing in the same court as him, Seirin vs. Too.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

He left, Tetsu left me alone.

But I am not angry about that, Satsuki drilled it into my head that I was at fault for making him leave.

She knows that I love Tetsu.

She even encourages me, but I was hesitant, since we were both boys.

I was afraid that he might be disgusted with me if I had confessed to him.

She always has this look that tells me that she knows something that I don't.

I am angry at him, for joining a no name school.

I am angry at him, for finding a new light.

He is _my_ shadow. _Mine_ and _mine_ alone. No one else.

Not that Kagami bastard.

_He_ is mine.

Now, this match against his school, I will destroy them, telling him, that he rightfully belongs to me.

That his pathetic new light is _useless_.

I felt bad for being late in this match.

So I am making it up by shooting more.

It was already in the 3rd quarter.

They had benched him; they made a big mistake, for taking him away for this match.

There was only 6 minutes left in the game, the score was 59 – 40 with my school leading.

I went up to where he was sitting

"Come on out, Tetsu. Let us settle this."

"Kuroko-kun…" I heard there Coach said

"I'm fine, I've had plenty of rest already, and I'm going." Tetsu stated.

And was immediately put back in the court.

"Finally, let me teach you that you had made a very big mistake." I stated

"Let me see you try Aomine-kun." He replied back.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like it….**

**Please review…**

**Let me remind everyone that Aomine thought that Kuroko was a boy. He doesn't know, Satsuki never told him the truth…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

He told me I had not change, that I was predictable.

All my passes, he countered it.

It was expected, since he was my partner in Middle school.

Seirin was already losing, the score was 80 – 64.

The 3rd quarter ended and we went back to our bench, before I left Aomine told me that my basketball can never win and he was bored, if only he knew that I am holding back.

Kagami was already benched. He can no longer play for the last quarter.

What I didn't expect was a slap on my face, when I arrived at the bench.

Everyone heard it.

Especially the Too team.

I saw that it was my mother, she looked angry. It was to be expected after all.

I did lie to her.

I looked at my teammates, they looked shock.

I hold my cheek that was slapped by my mother.

I saw that she was crying.

She was allowed in the court because she was a member of the basketball board of committee.

"Mom…" I said but was cut off…

"Tetchan, why did you lie to me? You promised me, that you won't play anymore. I had to find out from my younger brother, that you were playing against his school." she cried

"Uncle?" I asked confused

My mother pointed towards the Too team, I looked at where she was pointing and ignored the stares of Aomine and the others and saw that it really was my Uncle Katsunori.

"Why? You know why we forbade you from playing again. Do you want to leave me and your father? Why Tetchan?" she cried harder and I saw that Uncle Katsu came and comforted his sister.

"Now, Megumi, listen to Tetchan, she must have a valid reason to play again." he stated.

I sighed and looked at my Mom.

My facial structure, I had inherited from her. But my teal hair and eyes, was from my father.

I made her sit down on the bench, that was thankfully unoccupied by my teammates.

"Mom, look at me" I said holding her face.

She looked at me.

"I promise you, that this will be my last game. I only wanted to play against him, one last time. I promise I will tell you and Dad later in private. But please, promise me, that no matter what I do out there, you won't pull me out. Please let me play for this last quarter. This is the only thing I want to finish. No matter what I have to do. I have to finish this game, for _him_, please understand." I pleaded to her

She hugged me and nodded.

I sighed and looked at my team. They all didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I apologized

"No, it's alright. But will this be your last game?" Asked the captain hesitantly

"Yes, it is. It is a matter of my Health, senpai. But I want to play this game with all of you one last time. I promise you we will win." I said determined.

"Your health?" asked Izuki-senpai

I nodded.

They understood that I can't go into detail and left it at that.

The whistle blew telling us to get back on the court.

I left the bench with one last hug from my mother and I took off my wrist bands.

When I dropped it at the floor, it gave a loud sound.

My teammates were shocked that I was wearing weights the whole time.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

When coach returned, I asked what had happened.

"This is a family matter, you don't have to worry. The game is about to start." Stated the coach and the whistle blew telling us to get on the court.

We were all looking at Tetsu; he was giving her mother a hug and took off his wrist bands, when he dropped it, it made a loud sound.

'Weights?' I thought surprised

"No way, he was wearing those weights all the time?" stated a shocked Imayoshi

"But, but Tetsu-kun was wearing that ever since in Middle school, he never took it off." Stuttered Momoi

The team looked shocked hearing that.

"Aomine, you will be guarding no. 11. All of you be prepared." coach stated with a frown

When we entered the court, I immediately went to him.

"Let us have fun, Aomine-kun. Since this will be my last." He stated once I was near him

"Last? What do you mean last?" I asked confused on what he meant

"After this I won't be playing anymore." He clarified

I was shocked but I didn't get to say anything back as the game started.

The ball was passed immediately to him and he suddenly vanished in front of me.

"What the?" I stated shock and saw him shoot a 3 pointer.

But…

Tetsu couldn't shoot, he hadn't had that before.

Was he hiding this?

"You looked shocked, Aomine-kun." He asked me

"You couldn't shoot, Tetsu. Were you hiding this? From all of us?" I asked angrily

"I won't deny it. But I have a really good reason to hide everything I could do." he replied and left to steal the ball from Imayoshi, but I blocked him.

Throughout the game, everything he did was different. It was like I don't know him anymore.

"Did you know, Aomine-kun? That a shadow can swallow everything in darkness." He stated

"Wha…" I was cut off by a shout from Wakamatsu.

"Wha, he disappeared." he shouted

I saw that the No. 5 he was guarding vanished.

I knew that Tetsu was the one doing this.

"What is this?" I asked

"I called this the Misdirection Overflow. Now, Aomine-kun are you still bored?" he asked me

"No, but everything will be over." I stated and went into the ZONE

There was only 3 minutes left, our score was tied 108 – 108.

I was surprised that he can go to zone, too.

I don't know why, but I forgot the score, I only want to play one on one with Tetsu, without realizing that I was having fun again.

We were stopped by the whistle, telling us that the game had already ended.

We looked at the score board and saw that we lost by 1 point.

"I've… lost" I stated in a daze.

I couldn't believe I had lost.

I felt someone touch my face.

I looked down to see, that it was Tetsu.

"Aomine-kun." He replied softly

"Please don't look sad." He added

"Maybe, this is for the best. That I had lost." I replied

"Aomine-kun, everything has just started for you again. There is still the Winter cup, even if I won't play against you anymore, I want to see it. I want to see you again, having fun playing basketball. I'm happy that I was able to bring you back, do you remember? When I told you that a player will come one day, to play against you." he told me softly with such a gentle face that I love.

I remember, he told me that when we were in Middle school. The last time where we were together before I started ignored him.

I was the one who ignored him and yet, he brought me back to how I was before.

"Who would have thought that, that player will be you, Tetsu?" I replied smiling.

He smiled and left me to go back to him team.

I watched him go.

Will I see him again?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello…sorry for this…chapter 3 will be redone…**

**Since it is kind of fast…**

**Though still the same...**

**Just some tweak here and there…**

**Hope this one will be better…**

**Enjoy… **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

My mother and I talked in the hallway, while my team was already in the waiting room.

"Mom?" I asked as I saw her rummaging her back for an injection that contains my medicine.

"I know now, why you still kept playing. It was for that boy, isn't it?" she asked me and injected the medicine on my arm.

I nodded and smiled glad she had understood.

"I'm sorry, for slapping you honey, but I was mad that you were straining yourself again. Now, I want you to transfer schools, but this time, you will be a girl, not a boy." She ordered

And I agreed.

"Good, now, change into these clothes. I will be talking to the committee for a while, wait for me at the parking lot, you can talk to him before we leave." She said and gave me my clothes

Before I changed, I told my teammates goodbye, telling them that I will be transferring. They patted me and thanked me wholeheartedly.

I left to change into a denim skirt, and an off the shoulder sweater with a dark blue tank-top beneath it, I wore a 2 inch hills. I took of my wig and let my long teal hair down. I had removed the wrappings on my chest to make it look that I was a guy.

Luckily for me, I saw Satsuki.

"Satsuki" I called out to her.

She stopped and looked at me and immediately squealed.

"Oh, I have never seen you dress as a girl before, do you want to see, Dai-chan?" she asked

When I nodded, she ushered me to where he was laying outside.

"Dai-chan, there you are." She stated

"Satsuki, are you free tomorrow?" asked Aomine-kun without looking.

He was looking at the stars.

"Well…" she hesitated and looked at me, I just smiled at her.

"Can you go shopping with me? I need to buy some things." He stated.

"Why now?" she asked

"I want to train." He stated finally

I smiled at that and saw Satsuki looking at me mischievously.

"Sure, but Dai-chan, rather than me, why don't you ask Tetsu-chan." She replied

I sighed, there she goes again.

"Wha…wait, did you just call Tetsu, with a Chan?" he asked baffled and sat up.

"Of course." she replied instantly

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I was confused why Satsuki was calling Tetsu with a chan?

Doesn't she like him?

I looked at where she was standing and saw that she wasn't alone.

I saw a teal haired girl and teal blue eyes that I know only one person have.

It belonged to the person I love.

"Tetsu?" I asked hesitantly

"I'm surprised that you can recognize me, Aomine-kun." She replied her voice is still the same.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" I asked again

"Ah, I apologize Aomine-kun, but I really am a girl. My first name is Tetsumi not Tetsuya." She stated

A girl?

Tetsu's a girl?

Thank god.

"Why?" i asked trying to compose myself.

Satsuki already left us alone.

She told me everything that had happened to her and why she had to stop playing, why she has to transfer school now...

"You see, Aomine-kun I was generally born as a boy, I was always weak as a child.

But it got bad, before I had attended Pre-school; my father examined me and said that I was biologically a girl, not a boy.

If I don't change, I could probably die at a young age.

After, my change, I lived as a girl starting my pre-school years. I was ecstatic that I had excelled in everything that I was weak at, but that was short lived.

A side effect emerge suddenly, after I graduated pre-school, I had to stop playing my best, I had to seal away all my abilities, I had to wear weights all the time, to slow my movements.

Since I knew my cousin was here, and he only knew me as a boy, I disguise myself as one.

I was about to stop trying, when I met you that day at the Third gym, Aomine-kun.

No matter how hard I tried to give up, you always persuade me otherwise.

I had grown to be quite fond of you since then.

But on our last year of Middle school, you changed. All of you did.

I was hurt, Aomine-kun.

The way you acted then wasn't the Aomine-kun I knew and grew fond of.

You had ignored me, because I was supposed to be weak, I couldn't challenge you at all that time.

I made up my mind then, that I will challenge you in High school, I even lied to me parents for the first time, because I wanted to play against you and bring the old Aomine-kun back.

I was given my medicine, before I came here to see you, so you don't have to worry.

I'll wait, for the next time I am allowed to play again.

Without being constrained." She said to me.

"What kind of side effects, you have?" I asked curious

"Well, there are chest pains, fainting, irregular migraines, and coughing up blood.

Daddy said that he was afraid that my symptoms might take up a whole new level that he couldn't cure.

He found out that due to my playing sports I was weakening my body that was still healing as you could say, from my weak state when I was a boy.

My parents were afraid that I would one day fade from their lives, so they had forbade me from playing after Middle school.

But you know what happened. Today will be my last, Daddy is going to examine me alter on, to see if anything was wrong."

She did this all for me?

Why?

I ignored her then, and she planned to bring the old me back.

She is too kind for her own good.

No, I had subconsciously knew that she will try something to bring the old me back, because I love her, I have so much fate in her, but I was blinded by my hate for that Kagami bastard, thinking that she had abandoned me.

"So, do you know what school you will be transferring?" I asked hopefully it will be my school.

"Well, I don't really know, but I think they will put me in a school that has a relative working there to watch everything I was doing and to not make me strain anything too badly.

I think that Mom will insist that I go to Too, though. Since Uncle Katsu was the one who had informed her of today's game. Dad will probably agree."

I smiled hoping that she will transfer to my school.

"So, will go out with me tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly

"I love to." She replied shyly.

"Then, it's a date." I grinned

I saw her blush so hard that I was afraid she might faint.

We exchanged numbers and I escorted her to the car park were her mother was waiting for her to arrive.

"Ah, hello are you one of Tetchan's friends?" she had asked me with a knowing look.

"Ah, I am ma'am, I am part of the Too team, that your daughter had defeated." I replied politely.

I better be in my best behaviour, she is the mother of the person I love after all.

"What's your name?" she asked again, while patting Tetsu on her shoulder.

"Aomine Daiki, ma'am." I replied

"Oh my, what a well-mannered boy, you can call me Mom, if you like." She chirped

I blinked, and immediately blushed hard.

Does she know?

She is looking at me, with a knowing look.

I looked at where Tetsu was standing beside her mother.

"Mom." She whined embarrassed while blushing mildly.

I coughed and said that I was going to call her Aunt instead.

She pouted and said that it will be a matter of time.

I blushed really hard, but smiled sheepishly happy knowing that she gave me her blessing.

They bade me goodbye and I saw Tetsu smile at me and said that she will see me tomorrow, I smiled and waved back.

I left once there car was no longer in sight.

I better go back to where my team was waiting.

When I arrived, I saw that Satsuki was cheering loudly and jumping around that finally, her two best friends are going out.

I sighed; she must have spied on us.

The others were looking at her funnily.

Oh well, I have to go home and plan my date with Tetsu tomorrow.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like it…..**

**Please review….**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I was waiting in the park for her.

I heard someone call me and I saw Tetsu running towards were I was sitting.

She was wearing a denim short, dark blue tank top, a white cardigan and 2 inch hills.

She looks beautiful. Her long beautiful hair was left undone.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" she asked me

"Not really, I just arrived. Where do you want to go? We can shop later on, but I want us to spend time together." I said

"Umm, well, can we go to the amusement park? I haven't had the time to go there ever since I came back to Japan." She asked me shyly

I smiled and hold my hand out to her.

She looked at it for a moment and wound her arms around my arm.

We went to the Amusement park and ride the more scary ones.

I had a blast when we went to the Haunted house, I didn't know that Tetsu can be scared by them, well I am not really complaining, she kept clinging on to me the whole time until we went out.

We were eating on a fast food chain, that Tetsu seems to like their Vanilla shakes there, what we didn't know was that someone was there.

"Ara? Daiki, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar chilling voice.

I looked and saw that it was Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Wah, Mine-chin is on a date." Spoke Murasakibara while munching his snacks.

Akashi looked at Tetsu carefully.

"Hmm, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" asked Akashi

I saw her smile and said

"it has been a while Sei-chan, last time we saw each other was when we were little kids, Auntie brought you to play with me."

I raised my brow at her.

Is Akashi her cousin that she was talking about yesterday?

"If I remember correctly, the only person I allowed to call me that was my cousin, though…hmm, ah, my mother's older brother was Uncle Kazuya, if I remember correctly, his last name and my mother's maiden name is Kuroko. Wait, Tetsuya?" he asked hesitantly.

"You finally remembered, how have you been Akashi-kun? Or should I call you Sei?" she asked

I sighed, when Akashi and Murasakibara sat with us.

This is supposed to be my date though.

Why are they here?

"Why are you dressed up like that?" asked Murasakibara

"What do you mean? I am a _girl_; of course this is how I dress myself."

Murasakibara stopped eating at that and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What happened? You were a boy last time we saw you." Asked Akashi

"I was disguising myself as a boy, Sei. You can ask my parents if you want." Replied Tetsu

"What are you doing here with Daiki, dressed up like that?" asked Akashi with narrowing eyes.

I gulped, well he has right to be protective of her.

They are cousins.

"What I do with my private life is none of your business, Sei. You have never cared before. You didn't even recognize me, when we are in Middle School. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to finish our date." Stated Tetsu and we left the fast food chain, though I can still feel Akashi's glare on me, it only intensified when Tetsu wound her arm around mind.

"Don't mind him, Aomine-kun." She comforted me.

I smiled at her.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

She is on a date?

Hmm.

Though this is the first time I saw her since Middle school.

She was right, I had really no right, and after all I didn't recognize her then.

"Kuro-chin is beautiful, Aka-chin." Stated Atsushi.

I just nodded, and took out my phone.

I asked my parents Uncle Kazuya's number and dialled it.

'_Hello, this is Kuroko Kazuya speaking, how may I help you.'_ Answered Uncle

"Uncle, it's me Seijuro." I replied

'_Seijuro? Ah, Hikari's son. How have you been?'_ asked Uncle

"I have been fine, Uncle, but I would like to ask, is Tetsuya a girl? Since when?"

'_Ah, so you met her, her name is now, Tetsumi not Tetsuya.'_ Stated Uncle and he proceeded to tell me what had happened to her.

"I see, thank you, Uncle"

'_No problem, tell your mother I said Hi and you should all come to visit us soon.'_ Replied Uncle and hang up.

"What are you going to do, Aka-chin?" asked Atsushi

"Well, why don't we call Ryouta and Shintaro, then we will follow them. I will see for myself if Daiki, is right for her."

He nodded and I went and called up Ryouta and Shintaro to come.

Though, when had I become so protective of her I'll never know?

But she has this aura that makes people want to protect her form everything.

Besides, I feel bad about what had happened at Middle school.

Daiki should have told me that he found her.

Hmm, I'll think of a suitable punishment later on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, Akashi's here…**

**And it looks like it won't end quite peacefully for the two, especially Aomine**

**Please review…**

**Tell me what you want for the next chapter…**

**And I'll do my best to implement it to my story…**

**Bye for now…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

You can see four male teenagers tailing a young couple on their date.

"Why am I doing this?" asked Midorima

"Because I said so, now, we have to see that if Daiki is the right one for my cousin." Answered Akashi

"Your cousin? I didn't know you had one, who is she anyway? She looks awfully familiar." Saked Midorima while Kise agreed

"I'm surprised Mido-chin, you didn't recognize her. Look carefully and tell us who do you see." Stated Murasakibara

Kise and Midorima narrowed their eyes, and saw that the female that was clinging to Aomine is really familiar to them.

"Wait, the only person I know that has that hair colour and eyes is Kuroko-chi." Stated Kise

When Midorima heard that, he saw the resemblance.

"No way, Aomine is dating Kuroko's sister? She looks to be like his twin. How come we never heard of her?" asked Midorima

Akashi and Murasakibara sighed

"That is because Tetsuya doesn't have a sister. Tetsuya and the girl you see in front of you is Tetsumi, she and Tetsuya is one of the same person." Stated Akashi

"Wha…no way… but…but…Kuroko-chi is a girl?" asked Kise

Akashi nodded and told them to be silent.

"My horoscope did say that I today, everything will be revealed. Does this have to do with this? But why did she disguise herself as a boy?" asked Midorima.

Akashi told them everything.

"I see, she has a good reason, so I am not mad. Though how Aomine-chi got a date with her?" asked Kise

"You already have a girlfriend, Ryouta. Leave my cousin alone." replied Akashi

"Of course not, though I did hear from my Sa-chi that her two best friends are finally going to a date." Stated Kise

"Ah, so Momoi knew about this hmm." Mumbled Akashi

Kise looked fearful for his girlfriend. He should have kept his mouth shut.

.

.

.

_With the Young couple:_

Since it was already in the afternoon, they decided to shop for training materials.

Lucky for Aomine, Tetsumi's mother is a pro-trainer, she knows what to get and things he will need.

"Ne, Aomine-kun I just found out from my parents that I will be transferring to Too on Monday." Stated Tetsumi

"Really?" asked Aomine

Tetsumi smiled and nodded

Aomine grinned and couldn't contain his joy in having her in the same school as him. He scooped her up and hugged her; it was high enough that Tetsumi was dangling from the air, and only has Aomine to keep her from falling. She blushed immensely as Aomine's head was buried on her breast.

But she can't help but smile and hugged him back, which led Aomine to be buried deeper on her breast.

'Damn, her breasts are soft…hmm…I wonder…no, no bad thoughts Daiki. You don't want to ruin this chance.' He thought and chided himself internally.

When he finally put her down, something whizzed past him, narrowly missing his cheek, there he saw stabbed on the wall was a scissor.

He gulped and felt an immensely dark aura from behind him.

.

.

_._

_With Akashi and the rest:_

"Who does he think he is, to hug her like that? That indecent…" grumbled Akashi

Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima were feeling irritated with Aomine too but stepped back in fear of Akashi's wrath.

Like Akashi, the three can't help but feel protective of Tetsumi.

Though they don't like her the way Aomine does. But they like her as a little sister they couldn't have.

So they were all very irritated with Aomine right now.

.

.

.

_Back with the couple:_

"Aomine-kun, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" asked a worried Tetsumi, that was looking at his face for any cuts.

"Ah…I'm fine, Tetsu. ahahahaha, wonder where did that scissors come from." He laughed nervously, though he already knows who threw that and that immense dark aura from his behind answered his question.

"Ah, it seems we bumped into each other again." stated a chilling voice that sent chills on Aomine's spine.

"Sei, were you the one who threw that scissor?" Tetsumi asked once she and Aomine faced them

"Ah, I'm sorry it must have slipped my hand." Apologized Akashi, though he wasn't sorry at all, he was sorry for missing and that made Aomine gulped.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tetsumi as she immediately entwined her arm on Aomine's.

That made Akashi and the others narrowed their eyes.

"Well…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a while now and it is unfair that Daiki got you for today? How about us? I am your cousin aren't i?" stated Akashi

She looked at him sceptically.

"I did say, that Aomine-kun I are on a _date_ right?" stated Tetsumi

Akashi shrugged.

"But, Kuroko-chi, you never told us that you were a girl? Did Sa-chi know about this?" asked Kise

"She did, and Aomine-kun knew yesterday. Oh, Kise-kun don't get mad at her. I had asked her not to tell anyone." She replied

"Anyway, it is totally unfair that Aomine get to spend time with you today, how about us?" asked Midorima.

While Murasakibara nodded while munching some chips.

Akashi glared at Aomine the whole time.

Tetsumi asked Aomine if it is alright, if they go back to the amusement park to spend time with the others.

He agreed, he can't really deny with Akashi's glare on him the whole time.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tetsumi entertained the rest of the Generation fo Miracles, but kept close to Aomine all the time.

It irked Akashi that his cousin won't leave Aomine side the whole time.

Akashi decided that Aomine is the right for her.

He had proven it when he had a man to man talk to him.

He was assured that he won't hurt his cousin.

The others reluctantly agreed.

With the day done, Tetsumi was escorted towards her home by Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry that the others disturb our date." Apologized Tetsumi

"It's fine, we can go another one next time." replied Aomine while smiling gently at her.

Tetsumi blushed and nodded.

When they arrived at Tetsumi's home, Aomine stopped her and made her look at him.

"Aomine-kun?" asked Tetsumi confused

"Tetsu, I know this is sudden but I like you, no, I love you I was aggressive when we played yesterday, because I was jealous, jealous of you replacing me with another.

I love you Tetsu. I was a fool for ignoring you back then in Middle school, I won't make a mistake again…I promise. Please be my first love and hopefully my last…" confessed Aomine…

"Aomine-kun" cried Tetsumi; she was touched on his confession. She can't help but cry.

"Call me by my name, Tetsu." replied Aomine

"…Daiki…I love you too…" Tetsumi cried happily and hugged him.

When they broke the hug, Aomine had kiss Tetsumi on the lips.

"I won't make the same mistake again…I love you too much…" stated Aomine when he broke the kiss…and Tetsumi smiled at him…

.

.

.

Many years have passed since Aomine's confession…

Tetsumi and Daiki is always a happy couple…

It was half a year after Daiki's confession that Tetsumi was allowed to play basketball again….

The other GenMira's have come to love basketball again…

After all, Basketball was the one thing that brought them all together…

Through basketball they were connected, they could never hate it again…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah….**

**Please review….**

**Ah yes….Tetsumi can play again….**

**Don't worry…**

**Her stopping is just temporary….**

**Bye bye….**


End file.
